schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Scarecrow (DC Comics)
Scarecrow (mit bürgerlichem Namen Dr. Jonathan Crane) ist ein Superschurke aus den DC Comics, der primär als Feind von Batman auftritt. Er ist ein wahnsinniger Psychologe, der von Angst geradezu krankhaft besessen ist. Seine charakteristischen Markenzeichen sind sein namensgebendes Vogelscheuchen-Kostüm, das um seinen knochig dürren Leib schlackert und sein halluzinogenes Angstgas, mit dem er seine Opfer die Dinge sehen lassen kann, vor denen sie sich am meisten fürchten. Erschaffen wurde Scarecrow von Bob Kane & Bill Finger und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Ausgabe #3 der World's Finest Comics im Jahr 1941. Ursprung New Earth Crane wurde als Kind schwer misshandelt; nachdem sein Vater die Familie schon vor seiner Geburt verließ, wurde er von seiner Mutter in die Obhut seiner religiös fanatischen Großmutter übergeben. In seiner Jugend misshandelte seine Großmutter ihn sowohl emotional als auch körperlich und zwang ihn manchmal, sich einen speziellen Anzug anzuziehen, der mit einer von seiner Großmutter geschaffener Chemikalie getränkt war die die Raben anlockten, die in der nahen Kapelle lebten. All diese Misshandlungen sorgten dafür, dass Crane seine Großmutter über alles fürchtete. Aufgrund seiner schmächtigen Statur wurde er zudem von den anderen Kindern gehänselt. Schließlich ließ Crane dies nicht mehr länger auf sich sitzen und übte Kampfsport. Mit der Chemikalie seiner Großmutter, die Angst erzeugte, verkleidete er sich eines Nachts als eine ghulische Vogelscheuche und terrorisierte seine Peiniger, die dabei unbeabsichtigt ums Leben kamen. Crane war davon fasziniert und ermordete daher auch seine Großmutter mit ihren einigen Chemikalien. Nach der Highschool ermordete Crane einen Professor an der Gotham University mit seinem Angstgas, um an dessen Position als Psychologie-Professor zu kommen. In seinen Lehrstunden fokussierte sich Crane auf Angst und Furcht und wurde dabei immer extremer, so dass er schließlich gefeuert wurde nachdem er eine Schusswaffe in einer seiner Stunden abfeuerte. Hasserfüllt ermordete Crane diejenigen, die für seine Entlassung verantwortlich waren und wechselte den Beruf - er wurde der leitende Psychologe in Arkham Asylum und nutzte seine Position um Angst-Experimente an Patienten auszuführen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahm er den Titel "Scarecrow" an und bezog sich damit auf sein altes Vogelscheuchen-Kostüm sowie die Beleidigungen der Kinder, die ihn einst als solche beschimpften. Allerdings begann der Held Batman, den Mord an der Universität aufzuarbeiten und kam daher auf Scarecrows Spuren. Er konnte Scarecrow schließlich stellen und im Kampf besiegen, woraufhin Crane inhaftiert und nach Arkham Asylum gebracht wurde. Dort schloss er sich schon bald Two-Faces Gang an und konnte mit ihnen ausbrechen. In den folgenden Jahren blieb Scarecrow ein steter Feind Batmans und arbeitete zu diesem Zweck auch mit anderen Superschurken zusammen. Meist wird er nach einer Niederlage wieder in Arkham eingesperrt, entkommt jedoch nach einiger Zeit. Prime Earth Im Prime Earth-Kontinuum wurde Crane als Kind stattdessen von seinem Vater in dessen Experimente bezüglich Angst einbezogen. Er wurde von seinem Vater als Versuchsobjekt benutzt und wurde unter anderem in einem engen, düsteren Raum eingesperrt. Als sein Vater bei einem dieser Versuche einem Herzinfarkt erlag und starb, blieb Jonathan in dieser Kammer eingesperrt bis Cranes Kollegen schließlich die Polizei alarmierten und diese den halb verhungerten und völlig verängstigten Jonathan nach einigen Tagen fand. Dieses Erlebnis ließ Jonathan schwer traumatisiert zurück, bis er schließlich entschloss dass er seine Angst - und Angst generell - kontrollieren müsse, wenn er diese nie wieder spüren wolle. Er setzte sich dieses Ziel und wurde davon völlig besessen. Er studierte diverse Ängste und Phobien und wurde schließlich Psychologe. Gleichzeitig arbeitete er an einem Angstgas, welches seine Opfer die Dinge halluzinieren ließ, die diese am Meisten fürchteten. Crane wurde schließlich zu dem Superschurken Scarecrow und zu einem Feind von Batman. Er war der erste Superschurke, der von Batmans Sidekick Robin bekämpft wurde. Andere Auftritte Arkhamverse Scarecrow ist ein Schurke aus der Arkhamverse-Videospielreihe. Er taucht als Schurke in Arkham City auf und kehrt als Hauptschurke in Arkham Knight zurück. Als Superschurke ist er im Arkham Asylum eingesperrt, bis die Insassen im Zuge von Jokers Übernahme der Insel befreit werden. Scarecrow versucht nun, das Grundwasser Gothams mit seinem Angstgas zu vergiften und beeinträchtigt auch Batman mit seinem Gas, als dieser in Arkham erscheint um Joker und die anderen Schurken zu stoppen. Scarecrow wird - kurz bevor er seinen Angstgas-Plan umsetzen kann - von Killer Croc überrascht, überwältigt und in die Tiefe gezogen. Scarecrow überlebt jedoch und arbeitet lange Zeit an einem Racheplan. Dazu verbündet er sich mit dem mysteriösen Arkham Knight und anderen Superschurken in Gotham, die in einem vereinten Angriff an Halloween die Stadt übernehmen können. Scarecrows primäres Ziel ist es, die Stadt und einen Großteil Amerikas mit seinem Angstgas zu bedecken und gleichzeitig Batman in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Batman Begins Scarecrow ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2005 erschienenen Actionfilm Batman Begins, in dem er von Cillian Murphy dargestellt wurde. Er ist der Direktor von Arkham Asylum und ein Verbündeter von Ra's al Ghul und dessen Kontakt in Gotham. Im Zuge seines Bündnisses mit Carmine Falcone lässt er dessen Handlanger - sollten sie von der Polizei verhaftet werden - als unzurechnungsfähig und wahnsinnig einstufen, so dass sie nicht im Gefängnis sondern in Arkham landen. Dort heuert er sie als Handlanger für den Zeitpunkt an, an dem Ra's al Ghul in Gotham zuschlagen wird. Diese Praktik wird aber von der Anwältin Rachel Dawes durchschaut, die bezüglich Crane nachforscht. Auch Verrat von Falcone macht Crane zu schaffen, so dass dieser das Problem mit seinem tödlichen Angstgas lösen will. The Brave and the Bold Scarecrow ist ein nebensächlicher Schurke aus der fünfzehnten Folge der DC-Cartoonserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. An Halloween verteilt er gemeinsam mit Scream Queen mit Angstgas gefüllte Kürbisse, doch bevor er diese explodieren lassen kann und das Angstgas freisetzen kann, wird er von Batman und Flash gestoppt. Gotham In Gotham ist Jonathan Crane der Sohn von Gerald Crane, der nach einem Weg forschte, Angst zu überwinden und völlig furchtlos zu werden. Da er deswegen einige Morde begang, wurde er von Jim Gordon und Harvey Bullock gesucht und als diese sich seinem Versteck näherten, injizierte Crane seinem Sohn eine Überdosis seines Angstserums, was dazu führte dass dieser nun in einen konstanten Zustand der Angst versetzt war. Jahrelang wurde er in Arkham Asylum eingesperrt, bis eine kriminelle Gang dort den Direktor besticht und Zugang zu Jonathan erhält, der ihnen das Angstserum seines Vaters vervollständigen soll. Da Jonathan seit seiner Überdosis eine extreme Angst vor Vogelscheuchen hat, wird eine Vogelscheuchenpuppe genutzt um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten und zur Kooperatuion zu zwingen. Während die Gang mit dem Gast loszieht um Verbrechen zu begehen, wird Jonathan in einer dunklen Kammer mit der Vogelscheuchen-Puppe eingesperrt, was allerdings dazu führt das er seine Angst überwindet und sich die Vogelscheuchen-Uniform anzieht. Er wird zu dem Superschurken Scarecrow, der die Gangster bei ihrer Rückkehr ermordet und fortan zu einer schurkischen Größe in Gotham wird, die immer wieder auftaucht. Galerie Scarecrow 1.jpg| Scarecrow 3.jpg| Scarecrow 4.jpg| Scarecrow DC.jpg en:Scarecrow (DC) pl:Strach na Wróble (DC) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version